There are numerous voice conversion systems for converting speech from a source speaker into a target speaker. These techniques generally require substitution of audio data of the source speaker with audio data of the target speaker. This process, however, typically introduces unwanted sound artifacts. While high-pass filtering may reduce these sound artifacts, the quality of the target speech may also be reduced which yields a muffled sounding speaker. There is therefore a need for a voice conversion system that produces target speech with high fidelity and minimal acoustic artifacts.